Surprises
by Jellie
Summary: Meredith thinks about the previous evening, I know it's been done a million times before but please just read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own Patrick Dempsey, it's a shame, I should own him :D.

This is my first post here on since two years (FF deleted all my fanfics back then, I was so angry) so please be nice. Reviews are very welcome!

Meredith Grey was surprised that she could learn so much about her self on just one lousy evening. Before tonight, she had goals to reach, plans to make and ideals to believe in. Right now, four hours after the prom ended in such a terrible way, nothing was certain for her anymore.

She used to believe that love would concur all. She had watched so many movies as a teenager, those sweet teenage movies where there's a girl and two boys, and in the end she has to choose one of them. Meredith always thought that choosing that one guy would be so simple. She would just follow her heart, because that's the way it's supposed to be. You choose the one person you truly love, even if that means difficulties in the rest of your life. Just because, you know, love concurs all.

Tonight she learned that it wasn't that simple. Choices aren't black or white. That one person that you love and will spend the rest of your life with, that person doesn't exist in one man. There was no happily ever after, one man would always get hurt. It's impossible to smile, choose the man you want to be with, and go on with your life. Love means that you have to take risks, through your heart out in the open, fight for you goals. There was no prince charming who would fight for you heart, to never let it go again. There were no certainties in life and especially not in love.

Tonight she had thrown away her ideals, her beliefs in life. Ever since her father left her and her mother when she was a child, Meredith promised herself that she would never jeopardise a relationship. When Derek turned out to be married it had hurt her, not only because of his lies and the fact that she loved him so much, but because she had jeopardised a marriage, of course she didn't know that but still.

Tonight, she knew Derek was married. Tonight, she had been with Finn, who was perfect for her, who had made plans, but who wasn't Derek.

She had sex with Derek in the exam room, something she would never thought she would do. She had thrown away her ideals about relationships to be with Derek, even if it was for such a short time. She loved Derek, she was sure of that, how could she not love him? It wasn't just sex, it was more than that, or at least she liked to believe it was. And the weird thing is, she didn't even regret it. Tonight in the exam room, everything was how it was supposed to be, it was like Derek and her were the only persons in the world. Addison and Finn just disappeared, all the lies and the fight were gone. She wasn't the dirty ex-ex-mistress, you can't say ex-mistress when you just had sex, she was Derek's, and he was hers.

Tonight she had found out how selfish she really was. Denny died tonight, Izzie was heartbroken and here she was, alone in her bedroom. She wasn't thinking about Denny, or about Izzie or about Cristina and Burke for that matter. She was only thinking about herself, and the choice she has to make soon. She never thought she would be that selfish, she's an awful friend. She used her friend's misery to not make a choice tonight. She excused herself to Derek and Finn, said she had to support Izzie, and she ran.

And yet still, she can't get Derek and Finn out of her head. Tomorrow she'll see Derek, she's pretty sure she'll see Finn too. Now here she was in her bed, wishing that tomorrow would never come.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspite of Meredith's hopes, morning came, just as usual, and it came too soon. She wasn't ready to go back into the real world outside her bedroom. She could call the hospital and ask permission to stay with Izzie, but that would mean that she would use the misery of her friend again.

She took a shower, got dressed and finally left her bedroom. When she came downstairs, it looked like a hurricane had hit her house. At the breakfast table she found George and Alex, completely broken down.

'What happened to you guys?'

Alex looked at her as if he saw water burning. 'You mean you haven't heard Izzie crying all night and spooking through the house? God, you must have been tired.'

'Izzie is hysterical, we stayed up all night to look after her.' George told her

'Yes Meredith, we looked after Izzie, where were you?'

'Alex!' George spit out.

'What? I'm just asking. While we were out here supporting Izzie, Meredith had a good night sleep.'

'Bullshit Alex, you can't blame Meredith for Izzie's sadness.'

'No George, he's right. It's true, I was selfish, I wasn't there for my friend. But you know what Alex? I know that, and I feel bad enough about it okay? Now excuse, I'm going to work.'

'But you haven't eaten anything!'

'I'll buy something on the way, thanks George. And guys, take care of Izzie, she needs you more than she needs me.'

She picked up her cell phone; 19 missed calls, 24 new messages. Great, just great. Message number one: 'Mer, are you alright? Please call me back, Derek'

Message number two: 'Meredith, are you hanging on? Love Finn'

And the other 22 messages where pretty much the same. Great, just great.

Just as she got in her car, her phone rang again. Caller id: Derek. One moment she thought about throwing her phone out of the window, but that wasn't a solution to her problems, she couldn't keep walking away.

'Meredith'

On the other end of the line she heard a sight of relief. 'Thank God you're okay Mer, I was so worried about you.'

'Why? I never pick up my phone in the middle of the night, so I didn't pick it up last night.'

'I'm sorry Mer, I didn't keep you up didn't I?'

'No, my phone was downstairs, and you weren't the only one who was calling.'

'Oh' She could hear the disappointment in his voice

'Yes, well, I gotta go now Derek cause I'm driving. See you in the hospital. Bye'

'Bye Mer'

Why do guys never give up?


	3. Chapter 3

She just set one foot in the hospital and he came running to her. 'Meredith, Meredith!' God, what would it take to have one day in peace and quiet.

'Derek, not now.'

'Don't we need to talk about what happened last night? With us I mean?'

'Derek, not now please. It's hard enough as it is, I don't need you stalking me, it won't make it easier.'

'But Mer..'

'No Derek! Not now! Leave me alone!'

'God Mer, you look like shit!' Cristina said when she saw Meredith approaching her.

'Gee thanks. How's Burke doing?' Finally Meredith thought, finally a little compassion with others, finally not thinking about Derek and Finn. Finally, for how long it would last

'He's doing better, but tell me, what happened to you?' Who could she kid, this was Cristina, Cristina didn't do emotions. Cristina wouldn't drown in self-pity. Damn, why not?

'You don't wanna know, believe me.'

'If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't be asking you, now spit!' Meredith looked down, scared Cristina would read her, but it was too late. 'Nooooooo, no you didn't!'

'What?'

'You had sex with McDreamy again!'

'I did not…..' suddenly she noticed that the whole hospital wing was looking at them. 'shhhhh, keep your voice down Cristina.' They went to the ladies restroom for some privacy.

'I did not have sex!'

'Yes you did, you had sex with McDreamy. Meredith how could you? No that's a question Izzie would ask. Better question; how was it?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Meredith, I'm your friend. You have to tell your friends everything, or else they're not friends. So if you want to lie to me fine, but our friendship is over!'

'Alright alright, don't be so sentimental.'

'It worked didn't it. I knew it would work. Now tell me; how was it?'

'It was good. Who am I kidding, it was amazing.'

'Nice.'

'No, not nice, because now, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, there's Finn, who I really like and who is safe and nice and safe. Then there's Derek, who's married, who may never leave his wife, but who I love.'

'Damn, your life is like a soap-opera, let me know how it ends okay.'

'Why where are you going?'

'I'm scrubbing in on a surgery with the chief, so hang on Mer'

The rest of the day she managed to somehow avoid Derek. Addison was another question. It was like she was stalking Meredith, everywhere Meredith went, Addison went. Finally Addison caught her alone in the elevator.

'Meredith, what happened last night?'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play stupid. My husband leaves the prom on the same moment you do and you think I didn't notice.'

'Coincidence'

'Yeah right, did you know that he hasn't said a word to me since the prom? He's been spooking around whole night, he couldn't sleep. And I have to believe that nothing happened?'

'You should talk to your husband about this, not me. Now excuse, I have patients to see.' The elevatordoors slid open and Meredith left in a hurry, bumping right into…..Finn.


End file.
